Lucky
by DarkHeart89
Summary: The raven-haired girl's arms flailed around wildly, a ravaging look in her steely gaze, fixated cleanly on Robbie. "I'm going to kill you! I'm going to kill you! I'm going to…going to…" She trailed off, calming down at Beck's soft tone, giving in and leaning against him. One-shot. Silly Bade. Rated T. I apologize for any weirdness, even if I found it remotely humorous.


Lucky

Summary: The raven-haired girl's arms flailed around wildly, a ravaging look in her steely gaze, fixated cleanly on Robbie. "I'm going to kill you! I'm going to kill you! I'm going to…going to…" She trailed off, calming down at Beck's soft tone, giving in and leaning against him.

Rating: T for slight language use.

Pairing: Bade

AN: I wrote this last night while I was intoxicated with the fact that Matthew Crawley is dead on Downton Abbey and it just killed me… ;_;

~Nat

[OoOoOoO]

"Ugh!" Jade screamed, shoving Robbie off of her in attempt to de-attach their lips. She leaned up, swiping her arm over the tops of her lips to get the rank, bitter flavor off. "Ew! That is so disgusting."

Beck stared at the two of them, wide eyed and mildly confused. "Wha…?" He questioned, but was cut off as Jade wound her fingers in his shirt, drawing him closer and quieting his questioning with her insisting lips.

Of course he didn't object, pressing a hand to the small of her back and pulling her in closer, her tongue swiping over his lips, his tongue; catching the sweet, yet satisfying taste of Cappuccino on his lips.

She pulled away after successfully capturing the taste within the restraints of her taste buds, before fixating a glare on Robbie.

"What the chizz was that?!" She shouted, eyes flaring as she stared daggers at him. The curly haired boy stumbled back, wide eyed and ready to wet his trousers if she came any closer. "You better not of ruined the picture! I swear if you did, I'll-"

"-Let's look." Beck offered, leaning over the laptop -still a bit dazed from the mind-blowingly amazing kiss-, and refreshed the page, skimming through and zooming in particularly on Hollywood Arts, then the Asphalt Café.

"Yuck." Jade grimaced. "You taste like fish." She commented dryly, trying to savor the bit of coffee mingling in.

Robbie looked sheepish. "I had tuna for lunch."

Beck and Andre' exchanged worried looks, trying to conjure a possible way to hide the source from the capable minx.

"Yep, all good." Beck smoothly said, forcing a smile, but concealing nothing in his frightened brown eyes.

Jade narrowed her eyes skeptically, pushing him aside before he could do otherwise, looking for herself.

A small gasp escaped her lips and her fists balled up at her sides. That…shot made it look like she was kissing that-that geek! Her blood boiled, the vein in her neck pulsed, her teeth clenched and ground together.

She was beyond frustrated at this point.

With a battle cry, she lunged at Robbie, but was enveloped in a warm, muscular grasp -similar to the day before-, holding her tight to him. Beck whispered reassuring things in her ear, patting her head soft and slow.

Robbie shrieked, squeaking and leaping back, his eyes wide with fright, his jeans already growing a bit damper around the crotch area.

The raven-haired girl's arms flailed around wildly, a ravaging look in her steely gaze, fixated cleanly on Robbie. "I'm going to kill you! I'm going to kill you! I'm going to…going to…" She trailed off, calming down at Beck's soft tone, giving in and leaning against him.

"Shh, it's okay babe, it will be alright," And with him saying that, she actually felt like she could believe him whole-heartedly.

"B-But I kissed that nerd…" Jade said, voice hovering slightly above a whisper.

Robbie's brow furrowed. "Hey! I am not a nerd!" Jade grew violent and active once more in Beck's arms, screaming death threats at Robbie, thrashing around like a savage beast.

Beck tightened his grip. "Not helping!" He hissed, dragging her backward to further the distance between them for Robbie's safety and to keep Jade sane for now.

"I'm going to hunt you down, you hear me you frizzy-haired son of a-" Beck clamped a hand over her mouth, silencing her from saying anything she would regret [Not like she would, even if she did get detention for saying it]. He hoisted her up in his arms, holding her tight to him.

Beck knew Jade like the back of his hand; he knew the best way to calm her. Holding her, consoling her with sweet nothings, but that only worked if you were Beckett James Oliver.

She went motionless in his arms, resting her head against his shoulder, squeezing her eyes shut tightly, acting cooperative for once.

"Shh…" Beck cooed, rocking her in his arms and brushing some stray hairs from her beautiful face. "I got you, you're okay. Everything's fine."

A crowd of people had gathered around from all of the commotion, staring in awe at the couple. It was incredible how Beck could refrain Jade from mutilating someone, by simply holding her to him and whispering loving reassurances in her ear.

It was actually quite magical, if you were a hopeless romantic.

Beck had some serious balls.

Robbie watched, jaw slackened.

"I just…I can't get that stupid picture right," She whined, frustration evident in her tone of voice.

"I know babe," He said calmly, soothingly, sounding believably understanding. He turned his head to stare at Robbie, mouthing 'Run!' In which Robbie complied willingly, stumbling away in a bumbling mess of fright and awe.

He slowly made his way into Hollywood Art's, carrying her through the halls.

The pair raised some eyebrows, including one from Lane, who stepped over to them.

"What's going on?" He inquired, referring to Jade, who was calmly laying in his arms, her breathing soft and shallow, even content.

Beck carefully leaned his head back, careful not to jerk her, muttering in response, "She was about to butcher Robbie, so I calmed her down. Now, I'm going to take her home so there are no more confrontations. We don't need any murder scenes at Hollywood Arts." He explained quietly, casting a watchful, yet quaint stare on his girlfriend's peaceful face.

Lane stared at Jade, slightly incredulous and even a bit perplexed, but really didn't want to have anymore counseling sessions with Robbie [They happened to be quite odd] and Jade [Who's sessions were rather horrifying], so he let it go, giving them the pass to head home.

By now, he head heard about the incident in the Asphalt a little over fifteen minutes ago.

Beck mouthed a thank you, before exiting the school with his angelic [Yet demonically] looking girlfriend, so snug in his arms.

[OoOoOoO]

After laying her down on his bed in the RV, knowing she must be exhausted from all of the fuss over the PearMaps App, he settled down with a glass of lemonade on his couch and with his laptop.

He cracked his knuckles, unlocking his screen and introducing half of his set of lyrics for his song.

Yet, he was even going to write one for this Kojeezy guy. His plan was for Jade and him to sing it as a duet, calling it "Lucky."

After around a half an hour, Beck had finished three fourths of the lyrics, when Jade shifted awake. The brunette sat up warily, blinking her eyes blearily, peering around questionably, before setting her sights on Beck.

"Hey." He greeted, speaking softly. She blinked once at him, yawning smally in an adorable way.

"Hi." She said, tracing her hand absently on the wrinkled bed sheets. "How'd you get me here?" She asked, brow wrinkling.

Beck stretched his arms over his head. "Eh, Lane let me take you home."

Jade didn't look surprised by Lane's allowance or Beck's use of the term 'home', just threw her legs over the side of the bed, tilting her head at his laptop obscurely, arching a carefully plucked eyebrow.

"Working on a song." He said, as if he had read her mind. No, he didn't, he just knew her too well.

Jade perked up, getting up and skirting over, pushing the laptop to his side and settling in his lap comfortably.

"Sing me what you have done so far." She ordered, although she lacked her usual commanding nature, sounding cuter then anything. She always did when woke up from a nap.

Beck smiled, before beginning to sing slowly.

"Do you hear me? I'm talking to you, across the water, across the deep - blue - ocean, under the open sky, oh my, baby I'm trying." He continued, even singing the parts meant for Jade in his perception of a female voice, earning a series of amused giggles.

After finished what he had done, he looked at her expectantly. "Well? What do you think?" Jade leaned against his shoulder.

"I love it," She smiled smally, a rare Jade West smile. "You wrote it about us, didn't you?"

He nodded sheepishly.

She smirked. "Kinda figure, you're a real wazz-head sometimes."

"Hey!" He said, frowning and pouting. She laughed, her gaze lowering.

"Thanks for stopping me from killing Robbie," She mumbled softly, not thanking anyone very often. It took an occasional special someone to get her to apologize or to thank them.

Beck kissed the side of her head, "Of course, don't want you to go to juvy yet," He teased, nudging her ribs.

"Shut up, you're just lucky I love you." She grumbled.

Beck grinned widely. "Very, **very** lucky."

[OoOoOoO]

So when they performed the next day, the guy [Who Jade was still unsure of his name, but Beck knew him as Kojeezy] loved it, bought it, and ended up selling it to another production company.

So whenever you hear "Lucky", sang by Jason Mraz and Colbie Caillat, remember it was about two lovers from Los Angeles, who were only lucky to be so reliant on the other.

"Okay, that's enough. I don't like happy endings and you know it."

"…Jade, why did you have to ruin the perfectly decent ending?"

"Because I felt like it."

"Why?"

"Because you portrayed me as a total softy."

"I-I did not! All of that actually happened, remember?"

"Yeah, whatever."

"Oh! By the way, if any of you reading see Robbie on Monday, make sure to compliment him on his new haircut! Courtesy of Jade."

"Mhm."

"That's it?"

"That's it."

"Wait, I swear there was something more."

"Like what? Adding anything else would make this fiction, and not something that actually happened."

"No, no… AH! I remember."

"What?"

"I love you."

"…Stupid Wazz-head."

"Aren't you going to say it back?"

"Love…you…too."

"Much better. Now that's it."

"Later haters."

And with that, Beck submitted the story. Had to make sure the people knew, pfft, not like anyone else had the **real** story of what happened.

[THE END]

AN: The end was rather silly if you ask me, but I found it fitting. The story went from sweet, to odd, to dialogue, to hilarious…

._. I wrote this really late last night, so it was terrible…I am so sorry.

~Nat


End file.
